


Mailroom Boy

by Neon1982



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Better Call Saul - Freeform, Breaking bad - Freeform, F/M, Jimmy McGill - Freeform, Kim Wexler - Freeform, Office Sex, Saul Goodman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon1982/pseuds/Neon1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy McGill and Kim Wexler get hot and heavy in Kim's office at HHM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mailroom Boy

Kim rubbed her strained eyes and then propped her head in her hands. She had been in her office since 6am researching for a particularly difficult case. She always got the most uninteresting and convoluted cases, while the boys club upstairs seemed to get all the glory cases. So many of them had been at HHM for five minutes, it seemed. Meanwhile, she had toiled away for years in her shitty office that wasn’t even a real office, but a converted janitor’s room-everyone referred to it as the cornfields. She looked at her watch, it was noon. She hoped like hell that Jimmy would show up today. He would normally stop by to give her her mail and have a chat. Lately, Jimmy’s visits had been the highlight of her day. They were steady friends, but she lately felt that their relationship could be a major cause of her career stagnation. Howard Hamlin-one of the partners was aware of their friendship and was obviously jealous of what they had…whatever it was. She felt so conflicted. Jimmy wanted more than she felt comfortable offering, yet the attraction she had for him was undeniable. She was feeling so lonely sitting alone in her office. She needed intimacy. It’s so difficult to form and nurture relationships in her line of work. She hated that people viewed her as an ice queen….it was all a facade and Jimmy was the only guy that understood her. She jumped slightly when she heard a knock on the door…please let it be Jimmy! “Come in”,she said. “Heya Kim!” replied a familiar gravelly voice…she smiled. “Hi Jimmy”. “Your mail, miss Wexler” he exclaimed, putting her mail on the desk. “How goes it, gorgeous?” “Best not to ask..” She replied. “Oh no, is Howard giving you a hard time? That schmuck!” He continued “You’ve worked so hard, so long for this firm and they still have you condemned to this shitty room. It doesn’t even have any windo….” “Shhhh”, Kim interrupted. She got up out of her chair, walked to Jimmy, and planted a kiss on his lips. Jimmy looked surprised at first and then grinned at her with that cute lobsided smile….that smile! God, it killed her! “Everything is ok now” she told him “but I need you to do something for me”. “You want me to kick Hamlin’s ass? I got nothing to lose!” He joked. Kim put on what she hoped was her most suggestive expression “No, I need you to fuck me….right here and now” He grinned again “You feeling horny?” As he inched closer to her, his blue eyes piercing into hers. He leant over her, gently pushing her into the wall. He was close enough that she could feel the heat of his body. He teased her, his lips just an inch away from hers.  “Are you serious?” He asked before kissing her long and sensuously, his soft lips enveloping hers, deep and passionate. Her lips opened with his, his tongue sliding past her teeth. God he was a great kisser and he smelt so good. She drank in his subtle yet intoxicating scent which was somewhere in between soap and oak cologne. “You know I’m always happy to oblige” he whispered. “Mmmm” she replied. She was too intoxicated by him to respond intelligently, but it didn’t matter, he was going to give her what she needed. He pressed his body up against hers, thrusting and grinding into her. He was hard, she could feel it through the fabric of her skirt. His hand slid down from her hips to her thighs and then up her skirt. He gently fingered her slick pussy, his thumb massaging her clit at the same time. “Mmm, you are horny aren’t you darling?” He said “let’s do something about it” She could have came right there and then, it took all her focus not to. He kissed her neck, tugging gently at her earlobes with his teeth. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back into his shoulder. Kim turned toward him, kissing him and letting her hands run through his hair and sideburns. They broke their kiss, breathing deeply and Kim pulled at Jimmy’s belt and undid his fly. Jimmy guided her hands to his rock hard cock and she stroked it. Jimmy swallowed and then moaned softly. Finally, he slid his trousers and boxers onto the floor and then undid Kim’s skirt and lowered her panties with one hand while fondling her breasts through her half open blouse with the other, still kissing her passionately. He slid his cock inside her while grabbing her by the hips and the ass, looking into her eyes. He thrusted slowly. “I want you to to fuck me hard” she whispered into his ear. He obliged, pinning her firmly against the wall, ramming her pussy with all the strength he could muster. Kim couldn’t hold it any longer, her orgasm ripped through her body, making her knees buckle….luckily Jimmy was supporting her body or she would have collapsed. She had never felt anything so good in her life. Jimmy came not long after. He pitched forward, pressed his full weight into her as his cock shot his hot cum into her pussy. They collectively gasped and then leaned against each other, panting for a little while as Jimmy pulled out his softening cock. “Wow!” He exclaimed “just wow!” They embraced and kissed one last time and then Jimmy cleaned himself up, put his trousers back on and then walked toward the door “Same time tomorrow?” He gave her a smile and a wink. Kim smiled back “yeah, we’ll see”


End file.
